


Feelingstuck

by HeirOfLife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Troll - Freeform, Trolling, Trolls, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfLife/pseuds/HeirOfLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is trying to figure out his powers, but someone is getting in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelingstuck

\-- mistyOccultist [MO] began trolling violentBystander [VB] at 12:37 --

MO: —☆Okay I tried to look at the hemospectrum but I realised something halfway through..  
VB: You actUALLY cArE?  
MO: —☆Well I figured I should attempt to understand it so I'm not blanked out with you, Chris and Glim.   
MO: —☆Turns out I still don't give two flying shits on it  
VB: Well if we treated it lIKE it says we SHOULD it would baSICALly be Chris, you, me, and Glimmer in the HIGHEST TO LOWEST ORDER.  
MO: —☆But why?  
MO: —☆I don't see why it matters. It's a dumb chart.   
VB: Yeah YEAh

\-- violentBystander [VB] stopped listening to mistyOccultist [MO] at 12:50 --

====> Be Allysa

Fucker. All because he thinks the hemospectrum is important he gets butt hurt when I tell him off. 

====> Attempt a second time to understand 

Fuck you. Not doing that again.

====> Fine, we have more important things. 

Haha like what? Seeing what "twink troll" Jace is with now or what video game Chris and Glim are into for the week?

====> …

Exactly. 

====> Be Jace

Look an actual nice person. 

You are now Jace and you are sitting at your kitchen table playing with some plants. 

Glimmer told you how you became a plant before the accident a sweep ago, which made you curious. 

If you were a true Heir you could become your aspect in an instant. Why can't you do it now?

You relax and clear your mind, attempting for the unspeakable number to try and become the succulent sitting in front of you. 

The room becomes crystal clear and deathly silent when your Trollian goes off on the tablet sitting next to you. 

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering violentBystander [VB] at 1:00 --

CC: W)(at t)(e glub are you doing, you cerulean blood creep?  
VB: Oh OF COURSE it'd be YOu right now.   
CC: W)(at do you mean? I'm basically the most help you'll glubbing get w)(en it comes to Life.  
VB: yoU also CONTROL Life and manIPULAte it.   
CC: Glub  
VB: Words you DUMB fIsHblood idiot.   
CC: Listen )(ere ass)(at. Just because you reached the glub glub God tiers doesn't make you an automatic ass)(ole.  
VB: you're nOT any hELP to me Feferi  
VB: the closeST I'll go for any help is Equius becAUSE HES also an Hier  
CC: but w)(en it comes to Life don't come to glub my glub, Jace. 

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] stormed away from violentBystander [VB] at 1:02 --

====> Release anger from that 'conversation'

You flick your wrist towards one of the many empty pots with soil or sand in them and a bushel of thorns grows and wraps itself around a rose. 

This gets you thinking. As an Heir of Life, your aspect would protect you being an Heir and usually Heirs are very active. 

You've seen Equius and he's pretty strong and muscular and you wonder why you aren't the same.

Maybe it's your Life aspect that makes you very milquetoast and chill? As they'd say in East Alternian 'il est un mystére.'

====> Be interrupted from deep thoughts by a voice

"Hey looser," a familiar voice says while flicking your ear. 

"Of course just the person I wanted to see today," you say almost feeling the bitterness drop off any of your words.

You don't have the time to move once Max throws your God hood over your eyes, pulling it as far down as it will move. 

You struggle, the fabric of the God hood practically in your mouth as you frantically breathe. 

You relax and because you know Max he pulls the hood back the second you stop struggling. 

"There? Was it that hard?" You say in unison with Max, this is almost his version of saying hey nowadays. 

Max invites himself to sit down on your couch and flips on the tv, placing his feet on the coffee table. 

====> Be the relaxing troll

You are now Max and you regret sitting down immediately. 

"Jaceeeee," you whine out. "Do you have any food? I'm hungry."

Your friend looks to be concentrating on some plants and doesn't hear your question. 

====> Speed up plant's state 

The sapling that had been sprouting from the soil's surface starts to squirm, Jace can feel it and looks over worried but also curious. 

The sapling suddenly grows and a flower almost as bright as Jace's personality blooms. 

You have always wondered what the troll boy meant to you, you almost hate him but at the same time want the best for him and care. 

Confusion is all you get trying to understand. The timelines don't even show you the possibilities to any thoughts you have. The task of looking at your own timeline has never worked out well, almost like your conscious telling you "Nope!"

You shake your head, feeling a headache come on and Jace turns his head at you.

====> Be Jace

You are now Jace and you are almost in awe over Max. 

The Time troll just grew one of your favourite flowers but that is what the weird thing is. 

Your friend created the seed in his lab and incorporated the power of Mind into it. 

The curious thing of it though? The plant is supposed to be a result of the care and feelings that you have. Why would Max have that particular flower grow?

You turn your head at Max, just beginning to think of what could have happened a few minutes ago. 

====> Shake it off, it's kind of awkward 

Max gives you a small smile and you move to the couch where he sits, cuddling up into a blanket. 

You brush past his shoulder and a light green aura becomes visible around your hand. You feel your energy heal your buddy and wonder what he had on his mind. 

"Just a simple headache, nothing to bad." Max says, flashing a signature smirk. 

"Wow okay Chris calm down. It's like you're connected to my brain, always knowing when I'm concentrating." You respond. 

"Whatever happens happens looser." The yellowblood mutters. 

You roll your eyes and turn on your TV, pulling up a recent video that you watched and knew Max would like. 

The style and techniques of a newer Alternian sport of marching while playing music fascinates a majority of your friends. 

Max hears the video start and puts his phone down, pulled in immediately. 

====> Try to hide your shuttering and shivering 

You have to admit, Land of Fade and Fleece is quite chilly. For ceruleanblood you have a small tolerance for the cold, maybe it's the fact that you're almost as small as a hatchling?

The yellowblood looks over at you not-so-discreetly and taps your shoulder, "So how could are you?"

You look over and shake your head, "Not that bad I'm fine."

====> Max: See right through that bullshit

Your friend shivers in his seat and his face looses most of the greyness in it, becoming almost pure white.

You pull him close to you, your blood always keeping you warm, and he tenses. Your shoulder and arm runs down his side and you can feel the cold in his blood. 

====> Be a sneaky girl

Names aren't important right now. All that matters is you walked into Jace's hive and heard Max's voice questioning his warmth, or the lack of. 

You've always wondered what the two of your friends relationship would be. They practically hate each other but show sympathy. 

====> Ask Chris?

Don't you dare. Never bring up the 'Q' word with Chris, it's a mistake. 

====> Stay in the dark then

Jesus okay. 

You know Jace doesn't care if you come into his hive considering you have the key. So you walk around the corner and enter the kitchen looking for snacks that always seem to be waiting for you. 

On the kitchen table, the usual number of plants are gathered around; with a new addition that is a very bright, but pleasant, blue that gives of a beautiful smell. 

You smile, happy for your friend making another life but then you see what you're actually looking for: a punch bowl filled with Goldfish.

You go to grab a handful and say fuck it, you bring the whole thing and head to the living room when your phone goes off. 

\-- smashingNerdbot [SN] began trolling violaceousVanity [VV] at 01:25 --

SN: Are you at Jace's? I was going to stop by and figured I should see who's there99  
VV: Ye4h I jus7 go7 here, he4d on over if you w4n7  
SN: Alright99 I'll be right over99

\-- smashingNerdbot [SN] ceased trolling violaceousVanity [VV] at 01:26 --

You turn the corner between the kitchen and the living room and see Jace curled into Max's side and Max's arm around him. 

You smirk and clear your throat, suddenly the small troll perks up and moves, sitting up just touching the other's arm. 

"You know, a little platonic cuddling never hurt anyone." You say looking Jace in the eye.

Jace sticks his tongue out at you and you laugh, sitting on the couch near the duo. 

Max takes a very large handful of Goldfish and you protect them with your life. 

====> Be Max

'What's even going on,' you think to yourself. 'What is my brain doing?'

====> Be Chris

You enter Jace's castle of a hive and hear Max's thoughts questioning his own brain. 

You smirk to yourself and send a reply to Max telepathically, 'It's called being a normal troll.'

"Chris!" He tells from the living room, as you enter the biggest room in the house. 

Jace says hello and Glimmer waves between taking crackers. 

You can tell something just happened, you don't even need the thoughts of your friends to know that. The awkwardness is almost as thick as Jace's love for plants. 

====> Play Troll Kart

Finally something the group can enjoy. 

You throw a remote at your friends and start up the console. 

It's going down bitches.

====> Be late to the party

You are now Allysa and of course you have arrived last.  
You haven't been together with your friends for a while now, near the time you finally achieved the God Tiers.

Actually it was after and something happened but that's not important.

====> Remember  
No you're not doing that.  
====> Be others and see

No!!

It's not a major thing just an incident over newly gained powers, if you will.

====> Alrighty then, continue

So you walked into Jace's castle, screw going on that hive bullshit it makes no sense.

You go into the living room and can instantly feel a tension and an unhappiness between two of your friends.

Jace waves to you and instantly goes tense, he knows what you're capable of and he is fearful of you.

He looks at you and tries to calm himself down and can't help himself from looking at your own server player and he pays no attention to you.

Max. Yellowblood and Page of Time. You growl as you walk by him and he continues silence, pulling up a chair you sit next to Glimmer and Chris and don't break a gaze on the yellowblood.

The black wings that resemble an Alternian wasp Chrisd and fold away from the chair you sit on. The result of this is be expansion outwards and Chris, Jace, and Glimmer look over with definite fear.

Max looks at you and accidentally makes eye contact, which is the key.

====> Look deeper

You are a Thief of Void and you can cause the misfortune and see ignorance in anyone and everyone.

For you personally, physical contact or eye contact allows you to look into the person.

When you go deeper into the troll's being you see everything.

====> Discover the secret of the unhappiness

So that's what makes Max so upset tonight.

You question what to do with this new information you have now.

Max and Jace; hmm.

You look over at Jace and he is scrolling through Trollblr, spacing out on everyone.

He is sitting right near you and you "accidentally" brush against his arm.

====> Do your dirty work

====> Jace, breathe

You are know Jace and you can't breathe. You were just scrolling through your blog like usual and suddenly something popped in your mind.

Max what?

You don't know whether or not to freak out.

The nerves in your blood are starting and you need to go out.

====> Pull on your God hood and stand up

You walk over to the doorway and figure you should tell everyone what's going on. "Um guys I'm uh going to go take a walk. I'll be back soon."

Chris looks at you and you clear your mind, knowing what he can do.

Allysa looks up from her lap and grins almost evilly. Meanwhile the two other trolls capture your attention at must.

Max looks at you, smiles falsely and you can't help but look away almost jumping out.

And Glimmer, the Knight of Hope and the closest friend of yours. She can tell instantly that something is wrong and is ready to spring up at you. But you tell her to stay put, like that'll happen.

====> Run outside, far far away

You pull open the door and slam it shut, and start running. Clearing the hill that is around your castle you see two options, a twilight forest and a big ongoing, almost never ending, field.

====> Left or right?

You can run into the woods, possibly get lost.

Or

You can run into the field, possibly never stop running.

===> Go right

You run into the field and can barely see the end. Screw it can't go back now.

====> Worry for your friend

You are now Glimmer and you can't help yourself from being scared.

Quickly you pull up your Trollian and see that Jace is offline, dammit.

While you're on Trollian you quickly message Max.  
\-- violaceousVanity [VV] began trolling expeditedArchive [EA] at 03:30 --  
VV: C'mon we 4re going to find him.  
VV: 4nd you h4ve some expl4ining to do.  
EA: What do you meanLOL  
VV: Obviously some7hing h4s gone on wi7h you 7wo 4nd I w4n7 7o know.  
EA: FineLOL  
\-- violaceousVanity [VV] ceased trolling expeditedArchive [EA] at 03:30 --

You fly to the door and Max is near you like a fish to its home. You tell Chris and Allysa that the two of you will be back and hopefully Jace as well.

====> Pull Max along with you, up that fucking hill

As you finish climbing up and over the hill that the castle sits below, Max draws into himself and you instantly get the urge to help him.

"You know, becoming introverted and not saying anything will make whatever you're feeling worse."

"I don't even know what I am feeling right now," Max starts. "I thought I like pretty much hated Jace but now I have these feelings but still have the ongoing urge to make fun of him constantly. I have no idea what is going on in my head Glimmer."  
You look at him and can't help but feel bad for him, quadrants you have a generalised knowledge of but Chris is the one who could go into great detail. "Have you thought at all on quadrants and if you two fall into one," you ask head turning slightly.

"Like what? You know I have not ever really cared to look at the quadrants."

"Well there is one called moiraillegiance which is basically you have zero romatic feelings for one another but there is that platonic bond that the aliens cll 'siblings' when they are from the same Mother, but not everyone is related."

"I don't know, anything else?" Max asks, you can teel he is becoming slighlt ymore interested.

"Well," you start kind of not waznting to explain the other red quadrant. "There IS another one that is the only other positive feelings one."

"What is it?"

"Matespriteship, which is one true love." You rush out quickly.

"oh." Is all Max can reply and you both go quiet.

====> Find another player

====> Be Allysa

You are now Allysa and you are scrolling through a music group blog.

====> Be Chris

You are now Chris and you can't help but worry for Jace, you lost his thoughts a while ago which can only mean a few r\things. Either he is in another world or he is sleeping.... or he is THAT kind of sleeping. Again you know how painful it would be to feel and you can't bear the thought of it. You wish Arien was here to take care of your headache, but you also wish and hope that he is safe.

====> Be Jace

You are Jace again and you are in some deep shit.

You don't know what it is but something stands high above you. You start to have memories of the nightmares that attacked your house last sweep, and the results it had on your friends. 

You look up and can't feel anything; no fear or bravery and nothing coming from the creature that towers you. 

The cerulean blood that pumps within your body warms, and you feel a sudden anger. The buildup of everything, Allysa causing trouble, Max being confusing, and Chris and Glimmer beating your ass at Troll Kart. (Okay maybe not so much that last one).

You look down and see a sword appear at your feet, with a glowing green handle and dark green blade. 

====> Attack

You fly up to the head of the creature and you see an old friend's face. Who's face it is you can't really tell, you just remember a feeling of friendship towards it. 

You attempt to get closer to the giant when one of it's hands slams you into the ground. Hard. 

====> Dig your way out of the ground

You come up from the dirt hole that you were slammed into and shake yourself, attempting to get rid of the dirt that you are cached in. 

What are you going to do? This is creature seems to know your every move and is fighting back with almost no effot; knowledge s power I guess.

====> Glim: Sense something is wrong

You are now Glim and something in your mind alerts you that Jace could be in trouble.

Max sees that you are tense anf follows you as you bein running into the general direction the feeling comes from.

====> Climb over hill and see giant 

Holy shit. That is all you have to say looking at the giant that stands above you even being at the top of the hill. 

The creature looks like a troll, having similar facial features and composure. But the one thing that sticks out is the clothing, green robes with a giant mind symbol that seems to glow outward. 

You see a small figure fly up wielding a giant green sword go in to attack the giant troll, you sense Jace's fear and know that it is him. Fighting the giant troll and you can't help but feel fear as well, you go to run down the hill and Jace is thrown down; hit by the fist. 

You begin to sprint hoping to come your friend's aid and before you can get there you stop running and feel like you're in jello. 

Jace falls slower and Max runs faster by you and to the small troll's path. 

====> Be Max

You are know Max and you are so scared. Scared for you self and scared for your friend, not knowing what is going on scares you. 

You didn't realise you slowed time down until it happened and Jace's body slowed, but when it did you knew to run like a bastard. 

When you reach the underside of Jace's falling body you relax and time starts to roll in normal speed. 

Jace falls quickly and soon falls into your arms. You catch him and it brings you to your knees, slamming you both into the ground and making you unconsciously pull Jace into your chest. 

After falling Jace gets up from you and hugs you tightly, standing on the tips of his toes. "Thank you, I didn't know what would've happened to me."

You smile back down the the boy seeing the cerulean tears filling his eyes, "You're welcome. Friends are here to help you; what else would I do?"

You can feel the chilly tears flow from Jace's face, you can't help but lay your head down on his shoulder. 

You don't hear Glimmer come up behind you and only hear the throat clearing from your high blood friend. 

"Am I interrupting anything here boys?"

Jace pushes away from you and turns his head down, hiding a blue tinted blush that spreads on his face.

"No-nothing here." You can only manage to stutter out, trying to avoid your blood to get any warmer. 

"Okay good," Glimmer replies. "Because we have a little something we still have to tend to." She points up to the giant and you instantly remember. Oops?

====> Glimmer: Explain the plan

While watching this love fest go down you came up with a plan that could make a dent to the giant troll's being. 

"First of all, Max freeze time but let us keep talking if possible?"

He looks at you and grabs your wrist along with Jace's. Suddenly the world around you freezes and he nods to proceed. 

"Okay so we are going to utili-"

====> …

====> …

====> …

"se our different classpects. Wait what just happened?"

Max laughs at you and still keeps the grip on Jace and you, "You have to keep in physical contact with me, kind of a weird thing but it happens."

"Well okay I'll keep that in mind. So what we are going to do is has myself fly up and try to attack the giant again. If it doesn't work, Max you put Jace ahead in his timeline and have him hit the giant so it'll surprise him. Sounds like a deal?"

"Wow Glim, that seems like it could really work." Jace says, smiling. 

Max nods and lets go of you.

====> …

====> Gog you hate that

You move up to the base of the troll and ft up quickly, white flames lighting in your palms. 

When you reach the chest of the troll you start to push flames outwards and flames go toward it. 

====> Fall to the ground

Great. 

====> Jace: Be pushed to the top

As you see Glimmer fly down you yell out to Max and grab your sword. 

All of a sudden you are above the giant and Glim is back at prepping to hit him. 

You drop the sword and finally it rings in your mind. 

====> Become the true Heir of Life

You suddenly get the knowledge of what to do and hear Chris's voice ring through your head, "You're welcome. You can do this. I'll see you when you get back."

Your usually blue eyes turn dark and fly to be level, almost, and eye to eye with the giant troll. 

"I know I created you. But fearing myself and what I did ends now. I will make you disappear and finish you once and for all."

You mock your hands to look as if you are choking the troll and feel the pulse in the air between your hands.

You close the gap and the creature cries out in pain and tries to raise its hand to you. 

No luck here, you are in control now. 

You dig your nails into the small gap and twist, ending the troll of your own creation once and for all. 

The mind giant falls back and before it can but the ground disappears into thin air. 

Now to do what you know is right. 

You fly down to Max and look up, "Matespritship, that's what we are buddy."

====> And, well, you can imagine how the rest goes from here.


End file.
